Candys not always sweet
by scarlett with a kiss
Summary: I suck at summaries so heres a simple overveiw of where im heading with this story. Sheba and Calvins relationship is explored and we learn the back stories of the mysterious girl who said only two lines in the whole film. Mystery, Love, and intensity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I felt really inspired to write this after watching Django again last week. I hope you like it and I encourage your reviews because your reviews are the fuel to my writing fire. Thanks! Xx**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or things associated with the film. I don't agree with the way people were treated back then. The language I will use in this story is not meant to be offensive to any readers, but to add to the story experience and help you understand how people were back then. **

The rusty slave carts rolled under the hot Mississippi sun, towards the massive white gates with an equally huge mansion behind it. Everyone sat hunched over and wearing their potato sack like clothes. Their skin was coated in a layer of dirt,their faces were tired with sadness, and their hair was tangled and dirty. Among the many innocent slaves sat a young girl. She stood out like a fly in a glass of milk. The girls skin was clean and glowing, her black hair flowed halfway down her back in gentle waves, she was skinny but obviously well fed, her hands were soft, she had plump,pink, lips, and her big brown eyes had a mysterious sparkle in them. As the cart picked up speed, her long white cotton dress flowed, and the lily in her hair fell out. The other people in her cart looked at her, astonished. The girl looked like she had never worked a day in her life. The men who were leading and guarding the carts, eyed her hungrily. Swiftly and quickly the slave carts entered the mansion gates and roughly halted in front of the large wooden front door. The horseback men dismounted and ordered the slaves to get into lines. "Get in straight fucking lines! Hurry up now we aint got all day!", yelled one of the overseers. A white haired, dark skinned man, with a cane approached the line of the new slaves. "Well, well, what have we got here? You poor devils are gonna either like it here at Candieland, or hate it", the man chuckled and continued. "You niggas are going to call me Mr. Stephen . Now imma examine you and give you a job. Y'all understand?"

The slaves looked down and some of them nodded. Stephen went down the line of people and gave each of them a number and a key to a shack, which they were to live in. Somewhere towards the end of the line, Stephen reached the young, mysterious girl.

"Whats your name girl?", he asked.

The girl looked down and didn't give him an answer.

"When I speak to you, you must answer me! Now lets try again. I said, whats your name girl?"

Still looking down, she mustered,"Sheba."

"Where did they get your sorry ass from?", asked Stephen.

"Texas"

"And what exactly did you do at your old plantation?"

"I was a companion to the owners wife. She was a lonely woman", replied Sheba.

As Stephen kept interrogating the gorgeous girl, the owner of Candieland peered from out the window. He smirked and signaled Stephen to come inside.

"Stay here girl", ordered Stephen.

A few minutes passed before he came back out. Without even bothering to come past the doorsteps of the house, he said,"You're coming inside. The master wants to see you."

With a surprised look on her face, Sheba continued towards the door where Stephen was standing. The other slaves looked at her with upset faces because they knew what happens to pretty young girls who get called inside on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheba stepped past the gigantic, mahogany, doors of the big house. The doors slammed behind her as she began to take in the glamour of the home. The marble floors were sparkling clean and Sheba could see her reflection as clearly as a mirror.

"Whatcha lookin at girl! Get your ass movin. Mr. Candie don't like waitin long", blared Stephen from behind her.  
Sheba jumped at his ice cold hands grabbing her arm. He spun her around and looked at her closely.  
"CORA!"  
Stephen yelled for the head maid of the house and surely, she came running towards them.  
" Cora I want you get this girl cleaned up and presentable", said Stephen.  
Cora hated Stephen and unlike all the other slaves on the plantation, she didn't fear him.  
"Why?", asked Cora.  
Stephen shot her a dirty look and answered, "She seein Mr. Candie."  
Cora's eyes instantly widened. She quickly grabbed Sheba by the hand and dragged her past what felt like a million doors. Cora finally halted in front of a tall chestnut door. She opened it and led Sheba in.  
"Now child, sit right there", said Cora, as she pointed Sheba towards a short but cushioned stool.  
Sheba sat down and Cora didn't hesitate to get started. She began yanking at Sheba's long black hair with an ivory comb.  
"How old is you?", asked Cora.  
Sheba winced from the pain of brush and replied,"18"  
Cora shook her head and grimaced. "Yup. Mr. Candie likes em young don't he?", Cora asked no one in particular.  
As Cora continued to twist and turn her hair, Sheba thought to herself.  
' I wonder if Mr. Candie is as bad as I've heard. I wonder if he's old and wrinkly and ugly. I wonder if he's going to make me do horrible things'  
The more she thought about the possibilities of her new master being horrible, the more nervous she became. Before she could think of another scary thought, Cora interrupted her.  
"Take that dress off child."  
Sheba slipped out of her simple cotton dress and Cora put a corset over her bare chest. While she was getting the corset laced up, Cora asked," you ever been touched by a man girl."  
Sheba looked down a muttered a faint "no."  
Cora smiled and finished the corset. Cora went farther into the room and grabbed a champagne colored dress. The dress glittered and sparkled. It had a low back that barely covered Sheba's behind. The dress hugged Sheba's hourglass figure and plunged just a bit to show off her full chest. After getting dressed, Sheba put on a light layer of red lipstick and drew a thin wing of eyeliner over her eyelids. Cora backed up to admire her handiwork.  
"Mmm girl you be lookin mighty beautiful", exclaimed Cora.  
Sheba looked in the mirror and even though she loved the way she looked, she just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that laid on her shoulders. Cora took her out of the room and led her up the long, marble, staircase. Cora walked her past more big doors until they reached the end of hall. Cora stopped in front of a set of white double doors, the only white doors in the whole house. Without a goodbye, Cora walked away from Sheba. Sheba felt very intimidated by the huge doors. She made a quick knock and was almost immediately answered.  
"Come in", said a deep southern accented voice.  
Sheba opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door and looked at the room in front of her. Built in bookshelves surrounded the walls, in the back was a large mahogany desk, but the middle of the room was the most extravagant. In the center was a lavish, red, velvet sofa and underneath was a tiger skin carpet. The sofa faced a flaming fire place and on the couch sat a 31 year old man. His light brown hair was gelled, combed back, and barley went past his earlobes. He had trimmed, well kept, facial hair. The most striking thing about him was his piercing blue eyes. Sheba looked at the man, gawking. He however, paid no attention to her. The man kept his eyes set on the fireplace while he smoked a long white cigarette.  
" Well are ya goin to come sit down or are ya keep me waitin longer", stated the man.  
Sheba slowly sauntered towards the sofa and sat down as far ways as possible without making eye contact. She looked into the fireplace as he turned his body towards her.  
"Even better up close", he said, as he blew a puff of smoke in her face. Sheba gained enough courage to look at his face for less than a second. Before she could turn away from him again he reached out and grabbed her chin.  
"When I speak to ya, ya look me in the eyes and answer. Ya understand?"  
Sheba hated being forced to do anything psychically.  
She challengingly looked straight at his eyes and replied," Yes master."  
He let go of her chin and snickered.  
"Now, tell me your name sweet peach", demanded the man.  
"Sheba"  
He smiled and said,"a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
"You can call me Monsieur Candie. That's French for Mr. Candie"  
Sheba glared at him and replied," I know."  
Without warning, Candie threw his ciggerette into the fire place and violently pulled Sheba off the sofa. He grabbed her by the chin again and stared into her eyes. He was significantly taller than her and she hung off his hand.  
" Are ya giving me lip girl?", asked Candie.  
Sheba looked back at him like a deer in the headlights.  
"No, Monsieur Candie. It's just that I do actually know French", replied Sheba.  
He let go of her and she collapsed to the floor. He laughed and laughed, for a good five minutes before looking at the bewildered Sheba, who remained on the floor.  
"A sexy nigger girl who speaks French! This just keeps gettin better and better!", he roared.  
Sheba got off the floor and sat on the sofa.  
"Oui, Monsieur Candie", she said as she batted her eyelashes. There was no doubt that Sheba thought he was attractive and though she didn't have much experience with men, Sheba knew that Candie would like her innocent flirting.  
He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He rose off the sofa and pulled her up with him. He gripped her wrists tighter than any slave chain possibly could. Scared that he might have a bad reaction again, Sheba flinched at his touch. Candie smirked and grabbed her chin again, only this time he held her gently and carefully.

**hey guys! Please please please review! Your opinions mean everything to me! So please review! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheba's point of view **  
I couldn't sleep well that night. Even though he gave me a nice cozy room across the hall, his words rang through my ears all night.  
"I'm taking your fine ass to the Cleo club tomorrow night", he had said.  
I wondered what that meant. A club. I've never been to a club. My old mistress would only take her favorite male slaves to a club. I thought until my head couldn't take it no more.

I woke up the next morning to a warm hand shaking me. What the fuck? I opened my eyes and standing before me, was Cora. Behind her stood two other slaves. One was carrying a large silver tray with a neatly set breakfast service and the other slave was holding onto a silver floor length dress. All this extravaganza for me? I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Snap out of it girl! Hurry up and get out of bed or you'll be late!"

I sluggishly rolled out of bed with a pout on my face. I was in no mood to be pulled and poked first thing in the morning.  
One of the slave girls tossed the dress into my arms and I easily slid into it. It fit me like a second layer of skin. This dress wasn't anything close to being conservative. The back rode low and the front plunged so low that my nipples were barely even covered. Luckily, this dress didn't require a corset underneath. Cora made my face up with smokey eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. She simply rolled my hair into loose curls and clipped a crystal flower at the top.  
"Ya better eat somethin and hurry on down. He ain't gona wait much longer", said Cora.

I downed a glass of orange milk and a piece of toast. Before leaving my room, I looked into the mirror. Wow. I look like white woman. A rich white woman. With my confidence flying and my self esteem rising, I glided down the stairs. He was standing in the foyer smoking a Cuban cigar. His eyes brightened up in a creepy way when he saw me walking towards him.  
"We'll aren't you a sight for sore eyes", he said.  
" Thank you Monsieur Candie", I replied with a wink.  
"Now doll, you may call my Calvin for now."  
"Ok...Calvin"  
Saying his real name felt weird. I ignored the feeling and tried to focus on something else.  
He reached his arm out offering it to me. I willingly took it as he led me towards a shiny white buggy. The buggy looked like something out of a fairy tale. I eagerly climbed in and took a seat on one of the red, cushioned, benches. The driver closed the doors and with a crack of his whip, we were demon speeding towards the Cleopatra Club.  
My thoughts were racing as fast at the horses hooves. The nerves kicked in and I felt a small bead of sweat drip down my back. Would he make me do vile things? Force me to have sex with him? I shuddered and shook the gross thoughts off. Apparently he noticed that I was anxious too.  
"What on your mind sweet tea? You're turning pale", exclaimed Calvin from across the buggy.  
Without holding back I blurted out," I've never been to a club! I don't know how to act!"  
Calvin snickered and grabbed my hands, stroking them softly.  
"Leave the big talk to me. You just smile and hang on my arm like the prettiest darned thing ya are."

I soaked in his somewhat reassuring and in a matter of minutes, we pulled up next to a mansion, equal in size to Calvin's. I peered out the window and noticed that all the other girls entering the club were also black, and maybe a few years older than me. We dismounted the buggy and walked up short steps. A cute girl in a French maid outfit opened up the door.  
"Bonjour! Entre", stated the girl.  
"Coco! How are you dear", asked Calvin.  
Coco opened her mouth to reply but Calvin didn't wait for her answer. I giggled as I hung on his arm. He led me into a massive dining room. There were loads of other tables in the room and every man in the room had at least one black woman hanging off their arms. What is this? The show off your black girl toy club? I chuckled at my own joke as Calvin sat us down at a table in the middle of the room. Right under a spotlight, great. There were two other men at our table but neither one had a female partner. Calvin leaned over to whisper in my ear,"these are some business clients."  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Calvin my boy! It's been a while! Who's this ravishing creature next to?" Asked one of the men.  
"This is a friend of mine. Her names Sheba. She's quite the beauty ain't she!", explained Calvin.  
I blushed, bright red. Though I didn't want attention, all this adoration felt really nice.  
"Sheba! My girl, how old are you darlin?", asked the other man at the table.  
With a sweet smile I replied," I just turned 18."  
"So young and gorgeous. I bet you a virgin too! Damn Calvin, its about time you gave this girl a birthday present", exclaimed the man.  
Calvin's eyes instantly squinted. His hands fisted under the table and the veins on his forehead popped out. Being the good business he supposedly was, he kept his cool and merely changed the subject.  
"We'll gentlemen, looks like our meals arrivin. Lets talk business. I've been looking forward to this Mandingo fight all week."  
Mandingo fight? What' the hell is that?  
Before I could think about it, a waiter placed the meal on the table. Shrimp, crawfish, and smoked salmon. I've never seen a meal this beautiful before! I waited for Calvin to begin his meal before I touched anything. I slowly lifted up one of the shrimp. It was dipped in a bright red sauce. It tasted just a great as it looked. A small bead of red sauce dripped down my pointer finger. Naturally, I brought my finger closer to my face and slowly began to lick the sauce off, in an upwards motion. I heard Calvin stop talking mid sentence. The other men became silent too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them looking at me with twisted grins on their faces. Knowing I was in control, I continued to lick my other fingers. Eventually, I put my hand down and smiled down at my dinner.  
" Well men, I think our stomachs have been satisfied in more than one way. Lets head upstairs and get those bets on the table", stated Calvin. The other men rose and left the room. Soon after Calvin offered his arm to me to take.  
"That was quite a little show you put on there", he said as we went up the stairs.  
"All that boring business talk. I felt like it needed a little fun", I replied with a quirky light in my eyes. Obviously pleased, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"That's my girl", he whispered into my ear.

The room was small but well decorated. There was a pool table in the middle and a bar in the back. In the front was a fireplace and two small sofas. Calvin pointed my towards the bar.  
"You go sit there. Drink whatever you like and enjoy the show while I finish this business."  
I nodded in agreement and ordered a champagne. What show? I sipped my champagne and watched as Calvin called in two large, black, men. He ordered them to the front of the room and began talking to them. "This is a fight to death. I expect y'all to fight like the niggers you are. Don't fuckin disappoint me", ordered Calvin. A fight? To death? My heart raced as the men began wrestling. I turned my chair around so I wouldnt have to watch. A hour went by and no one was dead yet. That's when Calvin started getting angry. "Fight niggers! Slam him! Come on now! Ya got him down! Now finish it! Finish it!"  
Calvin was yelling. He got up and yelled some more until the bigger man yanked out the other mans eyes out. Just when I thought it was over, Calvin handed the bigger man a hammer.  
"Finish it"  
The man nodded and with one whack to the head, the opponent was defeated. I was used to seeing this type of violence at my old plantation but I had never seen a man actually enjoy watching it. The crimson blood spilled across the once impeccable hard wood floors. I fought back tears, knowing that crying would upset Calvin. While my master gathered his winnings and said goodbyes to his business partners, I drank two glasses of champagne.  
After that fight he put on, I was scared of him. I should have known that he would have a bitter side to match his sweet, southern, molasses sweet, personality. Part of me feared him, but the better part of me liked that he had an element of danger to him. I wasn't afraid to be real around him anymore, even if it meant risking getting hurt. I gently caressed the front of his tie and let him pull me in for a hug. He pushed his mouth on my ear and whispered:  
"Come on my sweet sugar peach. You've been a good pony all night. Now, lets go so I can reward you properly," said Calvin.

**i hope you guys like it so far! I'm going to upload new chapters every day, so stay tuned! Also, please review! **

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheba's point of view **

"Right in here."  
He opened up a set of double doors that led to a small living area. Paintings of horses running wildly, and landscapes of beautiful open friends covered the walls. We walked past the living area and went into a massive bedroom. Fluffy red sheets, blankets, and pillows covered the large bed. The room was already dark and Calvin didn't bother to light any candles. I shuddered as he took his coat off and tossed it on the floor.  
"Ya wanna fix up a drink for me?"  
I nodded and went out of the bedroom back to the living room where I found a bottle of whiskey. As I picked it up, I noticed my hands were shaking. Breathe in, breathe out. I hastily poured a small glass of whiskey. Agh. I felt like a little girl. "I'm a grown lady! I can't be so scared of nothing. This is my life now", I whispered to myself. Without thinking about it, I slid my dress off and unrolled my hair so that it fell down my back. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving the room. My red corset pushed my breasts up and my lace underwear made my small ass look big and full. With my confidence soaring, I picked up the glass of whiskey and walked past the doors. He was sitting on a leather lounge chair, looking out the window.  
" My, my, don't you just look good enough to eat!"  
I giggled and said,"I brought your drink."  
He just stared at me waiting for something. Feeling brave, I grabbed the drink and placed it on his lips, feeding it to him like a mother does to her baby. I bent over so that my chest was just inches from his face as he drank the whiskey. Greed and pleasure took over his sparkling eyes. I carelessly threw the glass on the floor and eagerly straddled him on the chair. I could feel his arousal rubbing against me as I pulled his face up. He ran his soft hands up and down my sides as he passionately placed his lips against mine. I could taste the alcohol off his tongue, but I liked the sweet undertone of it. I could feel him getting bored under me, so I casually slid off.  
"You taste better than anythin I've ever had", he purred at me.  
"I'm glad you like it", I replied as I rose on my knees and began tugging at his pants.  
"Agh this belt is so difficult!" I exclaimed.  
Calvin smiled at my beginner mistake.  
"Don't worry sweat cheeks, it gets easier after a while."  
He quickly reached down and unbuckled his belt. I noticed that his mini boner was almost completely gone now. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I scooted closer, ripped off his pants, and covered his manhood with my mouth. It was big, but not that big. I could handle this. Careful not to scratch my teeth against him, I moved up and down. I could feel my mouth stretching out, but I couldn't risk disappointing him.  
"Mmm, you do this like a pro baby girl! That's it. God dayum!" Calvin said. He was almost yelling at me and his arousal was fully fledged now. Calvin grabbed my head and moved me faster. I looked up at his face. Sweat covered his face, the veins on his forehead popping out, and then he came in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out. It tasted like a salty goo but being the good little slave I was, I swallowed it with a smile on my face.  
"You are quite the young pleaser, ain't you. Come on sugar peach, lets finish what you started."  
He picked me up with ease and violently threw me on the bed. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me but love me at the same time. His chiseled, angelic face, was just across the bed.  
"Sheba, my beautiful, take off that corset and show me your young, fresh, body."  
I turned around, my back facing him.  
"You do the honors, Monsieur."  
He ripped my corset off, not bothering to undo each tie. I can finally breathe! That stupid thing had me choked up all day.  
"Wow."  
He pushed me down on the bed.  
"Relax. I promise you'll like this."  
I did what he said, naturally. He stared down at me like a kid at an amusement park, not sure where to go first. Calvin reached down and gently gripped at my boobs, getting a feel for them I guess. Surprisingly, his touch calmed down. I could feel a slight dampness in between my legs. He read my mind and slid my underwear off.  
"Don't worry, this ain't gonna hurt that bad"  
He lied. It hurt. A lot. I choked back tears as he plunged in and out. It felt like someone was poking a thick, hit rod, up my vagina.  
"You're so damn tight! Like a piece of fucking heaven!"  
I tried to hide the slight pleasure I felt from him in me. Eventually, I gave up and started enjoying it, letting out quiet moans. My quiet moans got longer and louder, until I let up and made a mess of the sheets. He slid out of my hole smoothly. I collapsed into the pillows.  
"Ya did great. I think I might have found myself a promising, prize, pony", he whispered into my ear. I curled into a ball and tried to ignore the fiery pain shooting in my lady parts. The excruciating feeling soon turned into a numb sensation and allowed me to sleep.  
He put a sheet over my curled up body and placed a peck on my forehead.  
"You gonna need that rest. We got a big day planned for you tomorrow.

**hope everyone likes it so far! Please please please review! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. But yeah review please and if there's a specific thing you want me to include in this story either leave a review or message me. Ill update again tomorrow! **

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sheba's point of view **

I woke up in the morning surprisingly, refreshed. Calvin wasn't in bed, but he left a violet colored dress on the pillows for me. I swiftly climbed out and pulled the dress over my bare skin. I took a few steps towards a mirror in order to brush my hair, when an awkward pangy pain hit me.  
I'm obviously still sore from last night. I ran the brush through my locks until they were smooth and straight. For the final touches, I added a flower clip and a shear pink lipstick. I heard the door behind me creak open, but I kept my back to it.  
"You're up. It's bout time", said Calvin from behind me. I turned around and just stared at him, Bambi eyed. He handed me a glass of unfamiliar liquid.  
"Ya missed breakfast. This should keep you full till we git home", he said as he pushed the glass towards me. I gulped it down, ignoring the vile taste.  
"Thanks."  
He lit a cigarette and said, "I like it when ya wear your hair down your back like that."  
I smiled, as he reached his hand out as an offering. I gratefully took it and we left the Cleopatra Club.

The ride back to Candyland was quiet. He spent most of the time smoking, and I kept myself busy by staring at the scenery outside.  
"Go round through the back", commanded Calvin, to the driver.  
I wondered what was in the back. Seeming to read my mind, Calvin said," Imma check on the make slave quarters. You just ret your pretty lil ass in here till I get back."  
I smiled and nodded. The buggy pulled up across a tree where a slave man was hiding from a group of vicious dogs. I couldn't hear what Calvin was saying, but the man seemed scared. He was obviously begging for his life. My master just laughed at him. The man came down and fell to his knees. With one flick of his wrist, Calvin ordered the dogs loose. They ran over the salve and began to rip him apart, limb by limb. Even though I was utterly disgusted, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. What sickened me the most was that Calvin just stood over the helpless man, and laughed. I could hear the roar of his laugh from the buggy. I wanted to cry. How is this the same man who loved me so tenderly just hours ago? I gulped back the tears as Calvin got back inside the coach. I avoided his eye contact all the way back to the mansion.  
" Sheba, you're goin pale. What's wrong?"  
I shook my head and got out of the buggy.  
"Nothing dear. I'm just a bit weary from the ride is all", I lied.  
He took me by the arm and led me into the beautiful house.  
" You go get somethin to eat. I'll be expecting you in my room later tonight."  
I forced a smile, curtsied, and walked to the kitchen. His sister Lara, was there ordering around the slaves.  
"Oh you're here, Cora prepared a small meal for you. Wouldn't want you getting fat now."  
I had never even spoke to the woman before. I sort of rolled my eyes at her ridiculous outfit and stood over the plate of food on the counter. There was a handful of brown rice and and a piece of chicken the size of my thumb. I quickly gobbled up the dish and thanked Lara before retiring to my room. I flopped on the bed and check the time. 5:30. Calvin would want me in his room by 6, before his dinner. I flopped on the bed and tried to shake off the images of the dogs killing the salve, but I couldn't. My stomach churned violently. A dizzy sensation took over my head. I ran to the bin in the corner of the room and threw up my tiny supper into it. Whether it was the violent scene or something else that caused my sickness, I didn't know. It was almost six but the last thing I wanted to do right now was pleasure Calvin. I took my dress off and put on a lingerie dress. I pushed my exhausted body under the blankets and blew out the candle near my bedside. It was a death wish to reject Calvin, but it was a risk I had to take. My mind and body just couldn't handle him right now. He scared me. I tossed and turned trying to rest, but I had recurring nightmares from the bloody scene. Eventually, I got too tired to think and my mind let me sleep.

I managed to rest peacefully and woke up ready to face my masters wrath. He was eating breakfast in the sun room. I sat down across from him without looking up. He ignored me and continued to eat his food without acknowledging my presence. A good ten minutes passed before he addressed me.  
"Do I treat you poorly? Are you not satisfied here? Would ya rather pick cotton in the field with your nigger friends? Do you want scars, cuts, and blisters all over your perfect little body?"  
I couldn't bring myself to look at him.  
"You treat me well Monsieur."  
"Then why do you not act like it?"  
I avoided his question and it angered him.  
" How dare you deny me your company! I'm a forgiving man Sheba but I absolutely cannot tolerate this kind of disrespect from you! You're a smart gal. You know better than to do that.  
Now since its the first time you've ever misbehaved, I'll forgive you, but keep in mind that I don't give more than one chance. Consider your self lucky."  
His eyes were glazed with anger. He was on the edge of doing something bad. His fists were clenched and his nostrils flared when he breathed. I bravely looked up into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I promise it won't ever happen again Monsieur."  
He seemed pleased. He ran his hands through his greasy hair and lit a cigarette. He seemed deep in thought as he puffed away. Probably thinking of something evil, I thought to myself. He got off his chair and turned his back on me.  
" We have guest tonight. After we dine with them, you better be in my room. Ya understand?"  
I breathed a sigh of relief. He had forgiven me.  
"Of course", I replied.  
As soon as he left the room I drank what was left of his morning juice, and went out onto the porch. Looking out towards the fields, I saw the slaves working. They were drenched in sweat and some of them had messed up backs from bending over so much. Calvin was right. I was lucky. How could I forget that so fast. I was practically treated like a queen at Candyland.  
The day went by fast, and soon enough our busted had arrived. Cora prepared me. Calvin requested that I wear a red silk dress. It flowed down my body like a waterfall. Our guest was another one of Calvin's "business" partners. He was chubby and came with his giant fighter. I ate my dinner in the kitchen because Calvin didn't want me distracting the guest. I waited until he called me over.  
"SHEEEBAAA."  
That was my Que. I left the kitchen and entered the formal dining room where he stood waiting for me.  
"This is my lovely Sheba", stated Calvin, like he was showing off his prized horse at a show.  
I smiled and nodded towards the guest who seemed all too happy at my presence. Calvin led me and the guest to one of the living rooms. A fire was blazing and a single maid stood by the couch, holding a large bottle of champagne in her hands. The fighters came in shortly after and positioned themselves in front of the couch. Calvin and the man took their seats on the two coaches.  
"Sheba. Come sit with me", ordered Calvin.  
I snuggled close to him. This was my punishment. He was going to make me watch the gruesome fight. I might as well make the best of it. I focused on him through out the fight, stroking his hair and softly nibbling at his neck. He didn't yell during this fight. He was completely confident that his man would win, and he was right. Our guest excused himself and followed one the maids to his rooms.  
"You are the most pleasant distraction a man could ever ask for", he said as he turned towards me  
I giggled and slid onto his lap. Looking into his cobalt eyes I said," you're always so serious. I just want to play."  
He smiled, revealing his yellowed teeth. I began to kiss him but he pushed me off.  
"You can make up for last night and apologize upstairs."  
Feeling slightly embarrassed, I nodded and followed him up the stairs. The whole time he fucked me I felt odd. He was tired so our sex that night was more like a quickie. I felt a bit sick again. It felt like there was something pulsing wildly in my belly. I ignored the feeling and shut out for the night, in Calvin's strong, soothing, arms.

**hi guys! Hope everyone likes it so far! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for the suggestion, something big is going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned! Review! Thanks for reading. I love you and your support! **

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shebas point of view **

I woke up completely revived from my deep slumber of last night. Calvin was still sleeping, so I carefully got out of the luxurious bed and got dressed in a baby blue, revealing, dress. The slaves were preparing breakfast in the kitchen. I could hear Stephen pushing them around. He wasn't pleased at my presence in the kitchen.  
"Whatchoo want girl?"  
I ignored him and walked into the informal dining room where a small plate of fruit and cookies waited for me. I quietly ate and left the mess for the slaves to clean up. It was a nice day. There was a breeze blowing, making the hot Mississippi sun easier to bear. I left the house and strolled in the garden, smelling the Lillie's and roses as I went. Summer was almost over and September was just around the corner. There was a lake farther down the estate. The playful side of me wanted to go swimming, carefree, but the realist in me knew that Calvin would never let me.  
That reminded me that he was probably up by now. I was dizzy during my short walk to the house. I saw Lara's carriage leaving the property. She was always in and out of Candyland. The dizzy spell got worse and worse, to the point that I had to grab at the walls as I went into the living room where Calvin sat drinking tea.  
"There you are! Dont ya know better than to go out alone?"  
I muttered and apology, unable to comprehend anything. He looked at me with an expression of genuine concern on his perfect face.  
"What's going on? You look like hell."  
I laughed. I sure felt like hell. I collapsed on the floor.  
"CORA!", was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I regained consciousness in an unfamiliar room. I looked around the bright white room. There was a painting of Lara hanging over the bed, so I assumed that it was her room. Cora slammed an ice cold cloth over my forehead.  
"Jeez that's cold!", I yelped.  
Cora shook her head at me.  
"You're gonna need to keep it on. It'll keep ya up."  
I nodded understanding.  
"If ya don't mind me askin, what the hell is goin on with you?"  
Cora had been the closest thing I had to a friend in this house, so I felt comfortable talking to her.  
"I dunno. The past few days after coming back from the club I've been feeling odd. I get dizzy in the mornings and can barely keep my breakfast down. I feel totally fine any other time in the day. It's just the mornings that I get like this", I explained.  
Cora suddenly became alert. She stopped dipping the cloth in ice water and stared up at me.  
"Get up", she ordered.  
I stood up and impatiently tapped my foot as Cora inspected me.  
She began to shake her head and back away from me.  
"No. It can't be. He wouldn't. He wouldn't!", yelled Cora. I looked at her confused. What the fuck was she talking about? I was about to ask her, when she ran out of the room. The door opened and Stephen was hiding behind it. Great, I thought. He was listening in on our conversation. I just jumped back in bed and shut my eyes.

**narrator point of view **

Stephen knew what Cora was talking about. With an evil smile on his face, he went into Monsieur Candies office.  
"Calvin! You there?"  
Stephen pushed the door open and stood in front of Calvin, who was smoking on a king sized lounge chair.  
"Did ya figure out what's wrong with my peach?", asked Calvin.  
Stephen laughed and shook his head back and forth.  
"Oh Lord! You're gonna wanna hear this!", roared Stephen.  
Calvin just stared at him and waited for him to begin.  
Stephen looked at Calvin with a serious glare on his face.  
" I heard her talking to Cora. She's been having morning sickness."  
Calvin kept staring, not understanding.  
"So what? Does she need a better breakfast or sumthin?", asked Calvin.  
Stephen violently shook his head and stepped closer to Calvin.  
He looked straight into his eyes and said,"Your bitch is pregnant."  
Candies eyes burned with a fiery fury as he got up.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! IT CANT BE! IMPOSSIBLE! I NEVER MAKE MISTAKES!"  
He screamed and yelled as he pushed the furniture over , pulled books off the shelves, and overall, made a mess of the room. Without looking back he said, "Get someone to reorder this room. I'm going to fix this mess."

**like the twist? please review! There will be a new chapter up tomorrow so stay tuned! Love you guys. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**narrator point of view**

Sheba was peacefully sleeping in her room. The house was quiet except for the kitchen, where the house slaves were preparing the dinner service. Suddenly, the sliding doors of Calvin's office/library slammed. A maid in the kitchen dropped a pot from the excruciating sound. A few of the slaves peeked out to see Calvin Candie stomp through the halls, towards the long staircase. His burgundy coat tail swished behind him like a cape. The masters face was red as a tomato. He slammed his heels against every heel, trying to wake his mistress up. Halfway up the stairs. He stopped and turned around. The slaves quickly went back into the kitchen.  
"CORA!"  
Cora appeared out of no where. Her face was clenched tight and she didn't dare look in her masters eyes.  
"Set my dinner. Leave dessert in the formal room. I want every nigger in this house out for the next two hours. I'll send Stephen to fetch y'all when I'm through."  
Cora nodded and went to inform her coworkers of the plan.

**Sheba's point of view**

I awoke to the sound of loud footsteps on the stairs. Agh, I was sleeping so well.  
"SHEBA!"  
It was Calvin, of course, but why was he yelling in the halls? I was about to find out.  
My master gracefully strolled into my chambers, looking especially handsome in his burgundy coat. I hopped out of my bed and smoothed my hair with my hands. He smiled at my hasty effort to look for him.  
"Sheba", he said.  
"Yes?", I replied.  
He walked closer to me, until the only thing separating my lips from his short, well kept beard.  
Calvin swiftly lifted my chin up, examining my face. He placed his hands around my face and kept looking in my eyes. There was something wrong. His eyes were lighter than usual, his face was flushed red, and small beads of sweat lined his forehead.  
A feeling of uneasy fear creeped over me. Why wouldn't he say anything. He kept just looking at me, deep in thought.  
"Sheba, Sheba, Sheba", he said as he let go of me and shook his head.  
I waited for an explanation, but didn't get one.  
"Come down to dinner in ten minutes. We have a lot to talk about."  
On that note he left me in the room.  
I wanted to cry. What was going on? Why wouldn't he explain himself?  
I ignored the pulsing feeling in my small tummy as I rolled my hair into curls. I applied a black eyeliner and a dark pink lipstick. I knew I had to be on Calvin's good side, so I wore an especially racy dress.  
I didn't want to face him but I was hungry and in need of an explanation. He was already at the table when I arrived. He smoked his pipe and waited for me to seat myself next to him. As usual, I had a significantly smaller portion of food than him. We ate in complete silence. I held back my tears. I wanted to yell at him, hit him, hell, I would even kill him at this point. He saw my pain and knew it was torturing me. He finally finished his meal and spoke up.  
" Sheba my little peach, do you know what it's like being the owner of one the countries largest, richest, plantations?"  
I muttered a slight no, hoping that this was relevant.  
"Well of course I buy working niggers, fightin niggers, pretty niggers like you, and distribute cotton, corn, pepper, and just about anything that grows out of the ground. But do you know what every major plantation needs in order to be considered successful?"  
I stared at him blankly.  
"I need an heir! Offspring! A young Candie to take over when I pass!"  
His eyes gleamed and shined like diamonds. He slammed his fist violently on the table and yelled:  
" GOD DAMMIT SHEBA! DONT YOU GET IT?! I WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH YA!"  
His hand was bleeding from the violent smash on the turtle shell table.  
I couldn't believe it. That's what he's been keeping from me? My eyes widened. I felt an adrenaline rush and couldn't tell if it was good of bad.  
"What? You want kids...with me?"  
Me of all people? A nigger? This was the weirdest thing. Sure plenty of rich white men had nigger girlfriends and mistresses but none of them ever left them around for long, or wanted to have kids with them.  
I was in complete shock.  
"But Calvin, I'm only 18! What will your sister think? What will the other slaves think?!"  
I had obviously angered him because he rose out of seat again. He pointed his steak knife at me and shook it in my face.  
"I'm the man of this house! I call the shots! If I want a hot, nigger, wife, so be it! And it shall be!"  
He threw the knife at the middle of the table and I cringed at the clanging noise it made.  
Part of me was scared. Scared of him, scared of childbearing, scared of spending the rest of my life here. On the other hand, I was happy that he loved me enough to want me forever, and as the mother of his kids. I smiled at him.  
"So what? Are we official now?", I asked with a wink.  
He liked it when I was playful like that.  
"You could say that. Nothin is official until you prove to bear a son. Now, you're already pregnant but I want to make sure. If everything goes well with the child, then I will take you to the city, and we can choose a proper ring. For now, you can wear this."  
He handed me a ring from out of his pocket. It had a ruby set in the middle and small diamonds surrounded it. On the inside was the engraving,"property of Monsieur. Calvin Candie."  
I laughed at the rings double meaning. I was officially his now. I slipped in on my ring finger. It fit just about perfectly on my long, skinny, finger.  
Calvin was satisfied by my reaction to his plan. He slicked his hair back and lite another pipe. My Monsieur rose out of his seat and motioned to me.  
"Come on my gorgeous, lets go make sure you stay pregnant", he purred at me in his sweet, and sticky, southern accent.  
I grabbed on his arm and we practically chased each other to his master suite bedroom.

**hey everyone! Hope you're liking it so far! Suggestions? Opinions? Please leave them in the reviews! Lovexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrator point of view**

Sheba woke up alone in Calvin's giant bed. She rolled on her back and huffed a breath of relief. Sheba threw the covers off the bed and slipped into a periwinkle, summer, dress. She trotted down the stairs and entered the breakfast room, where Cora stood waiting for her. Sheba took her seat at the head of the table, in Calvin's usual spot. Without even saying hello, Sheba asked,  
"Where's Calvin?"  
Cora seemed taken aback by her rude tone of voice.  
"He's on a business trip. He'll be back tomorrow. Stephen went with him", answered Cora.  
Sheba smiled down at her scrambled eggs and toast. Her eyes gleamed with joy. With both Calvin and Stephen gone, Sheba was the head of the house. Sheba finished her breakfast, left the mess for Cora, and sauntered out of the room. Five minutes later, Sheba yelled for Cora again. Poor Cora came running from the other end of the house, panting and trying to catch her breath.  
"Yes?"  
"Cora, why isn't the fountain turned on? You know that Monsieur likes it turned on! Also, why isn't anyone watering the rose garden? Those flowers need extra special attention!", whined Sheba.  
Cora narrowed her eyes. What gave Sheba the right to be such a bitch, wondered Cora. Since the slaves were all in the fields that day, Cora had to water the whole rose garden by herself. Two hours later, Cora went back in the big house, and was greeted by Sheba calling for her again.  
Cora ran up to her mistresses room, huffing and puffing. Sheba sat at her vanity, brushing her straight hair. Sheba turned around and stared at Cora with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Seriously Cora? Where were you?! I needed someone to roll my hair!"  
Cora's clenched her fists and fought the urge to punch Sheba in the face.  
"But Madame, you told me to water the roses."  
"I don't give a fuck what I said! I needed someone to roll my hair and you weren't here!"  
"Why didn't you have one of the other girls do it for you?", asked Cora through her teeth.  
"I don't want them touching me! They might get ideas!", exclaimed Sheba.  
Cora couldn't take it anymore. Sheba was way out of line and she needed a wake up call. Cora raised her hand to slap her, but dropped it, knowing that Calvin would kill her if anyone touched his "peach".  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS BITCH? I WORK MY ASS OFF FOR YOU, AND THIS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!"  
Sheba threw her back and laughed at Cora's outburst.  
She took a sip of her sweet tea and said,"Oh Cora! You silly little maid!"  
Cora had been wanting to say this all day and couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"SHEBA! JUST CUZ YOU'RE HIS WHORE DOSENT GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO BE A BITCH! YOU'RE JUST A PRETTY WHORE WHO GOT LUCKY!"  
Sheba dropped her glass. No one had ever called her a whore before. Especially not another nigger. All her fury built up but she kept her calm facade and said the most hurtful thing she could think of.  
" Yeah? Well at least I'm not FAT! YOU'RE JUST A FAT, OLD ,MAID!"  
Sheba watched Cora's eyes fill with tears. Cora was very sensitive about her weight. She had even trusted Sheba enough to tell her about her low self esteem from her appearance. Tears streamed down Cora's face as she stormed out of the room. The other house slaves looked at her, concerned. Cora never cried. They gathered around her and tried to comfort her. Cora looked up at them and decided to tell them a secret. A secret that would humiliate Sheba and make her never want to look another slave in the eyes.

**Sheba's point of view **

An hour had passed since Cora rudely ruined my day. I couldn't believe that she had the audacity to call me a whore! And in my own house! I twirled my hair and braided it before leaving my room to eat dinner. As I walked down the stairs and through the various halls, I could hear the slaves whispering and giggling about something. I wasn't in the mood to yell, so I let them be and walked to the dining room. Two female slaves stood in the corner to serve me. They were chatting but when I walked in, they suddenly fell silent and looked down. One of them looked at me with a bitchy smirk on her face. I glared at her and sat down. With a snap of my fingers, they poured me water and presented my meal.  
"Water? Where's my red wine?"  
Both girls looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughs.  
"Cora said no alcohol for you", replied one of the girls.  
She had a mocking tone in her voice that I didn't like. I stared at my plate. To my shock, there was a larger portion of food.  
"Why's there so much food this time?"  
The sassy slave replied, " Cora said that you would be needing more food for a little while."  
I was confused. I turned around and looked at the slave with a quizzical expression on my face.  
"Why more?"  
"You need more food since you're eating for two people now", replied the girl.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Cora told them?! This was her "revenge"? She told them I was pregnant?! How could she?! No ones supposed to know yet, especially not the help!  
I pushed the food away and ran out of the room, spilling water on the Persian rugs as I went.  
Tears fell down my face. I could hear the slaves laughing at me back in the dining room. I quietly went towards the staircase when I heard more whispering.  
"Isn't that crazy! She's pregnant! Ain't that disgusting? 18 years old! She's the youngest bitch here!", said one slave to another.  
I couldn't deal with it anymore. I ran outside, through the woods, past the cotton fields, and into the barn. I sat in a pile of hay and watched the horses eat through my teary eyes. I couldn't even sleep in my own house. Shit. I felt unwelcome in that house. I put my head down, on the rough hay and shut my eyes. Calvin would be back tomorrow. The thought of his smooth voice and angelic face brought serenity to my mind. I loosened up and tried to sleep, with his young, beautiful face in my dreams.

**hey guys! Do you like it thus far? Thanks for reading and please review! :). A new chapter will be up tomorrow! Be prepared for some major drama! Stay tuned dolls! XX**

**also, huge shout out to lesha! Thanks for the advice! I will definitely be taking your advice! You are so clever! Thanks again! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheba's point of view **

I awoke to the sound of horses pulling a buggy. I quickly stepped out of the barn with pieces of straw and hay stuck to my clothes and hair. Excited that it was Calvin, I ran through the back door of the big house and stood waiting in the foyer. To my surprise, it was Lara. I stared at her big pink dress on disgust. It didn't fit her body well. Who was I kidding? Nothing fit her bony body well! I pulled my lips into a smile and curtsied. She was practically my sister-in-law now, but she didn't know it. She glared at me, wondering who I was. Then it hit her. Barely acknowledging me, she said,"Get yourself cleaned up! You look like hell and Calvin will be here any hour now!"  
She curled her lips at me and left to annoy someone else.  
"Who put her on this planet?", I wondered out loud to myself.  
I shrugged my shoulders and hurried up the stairs to polish off. I pulled the hay out and brushed the dirt off my blue/black hair. I puckered my lips to apply maroon lipstick, and threw on a dark blue, glittery, dress, that fell off the shoulders. I shook my boobs up so that they were almost popping out. I finished by brushing on a black goo called mascara and rolling my hair into a bun, like Lara did.  
Calvin hadn't arrived yet, and I was in the mood for tea, so I made my way to the "family" room. As I approached the double doors, I heard the unmistakeable, whiny, voice of Lara.  
"You fucking retarded nigger! Look what you've done to the cherubs!", screeched Lara.  
Out of my curiosity, I peered past the doors. Lara was standing over an estranged Cora. Cora was bending over a broken, glass, cherub, statue. Her hands were bleeding from the glass and blood was getting on her normally impeccable, apron.  
"I should have you killed! Better yet, whipped!"  
I felt horrible for Cora. She had to deal with my bitching yesterday, and now I realized how crazy I must have sounded. Though I knew better than to challenge Lara, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I walked in, trying to act casual. Lara shot me a dirty look and said,"look what your nigger friend did! She destroyed my glass cherub!"  
I threw a glance at the broken figure and rolled my eyes.  
"Oh come on now Ms. Lara, I'm sure we can get you another one", I said.  
She stepped towards me and stomped her foot.  
"That's not the point! The point is that this worthless, nigger, broke it!"  
I innocently giggled at Lara's face. She looked like an old dog, yapping at everyone.  
"Its for the better! It was taking up space here and I'm not gonna lie but, it was pretty damn ugly."  
Cora's eyes widened and she gasped. I knew I was way out of line, calling Lara's cherub ugly.  
She narrowed her eyes even more and her face flushed, to match her ridiculous, pink, dress.  
"How dare you?!"  
"How dare I?! More like how dare you?! How dare you call Cora worthless when she works all damn day to keep this house running?! How dare you throw a fit over a statue that you didn't give a shirt about until now?!"  
I really blew it this time. Lara faced me, our foreheads almost touching.  
"You better watch yourself. Don't forget that my brother would do anything to keep me happy. Even get rid of your sassy, unwanted, attitude."  
On that note she left. Cora was on her feet by now.  
"Ooo girl! No one have ever spoke to Lara like that in her life!"  
"She was being nasty. You don't deserve that Cora", I said.  
She gave me a warm smile and said,"I like you girl. Don't get yourself killed mmkay?"  
I nodded in agreement. She was right. I had forgotten who I was and where I came from.  
"Come now, I do believe I heard Monsieur's carriage arrive."  
Cora left to the kitchen and I patiently waited for Calvin to come through the mahogany, front doors.  
"There's my sweet peach!", exclaimed Calvin.  
"Bienvenue Monsieur", I said as I batted my eyelashes for him.  
I took his arm, and held on as we went towards the formal dinner room. I was actually scared to face Lara after what I said to her, just minutes ago. He noticed the frightened expression on my face and asked,"what's the matter? You're shaking!"  
"Honestly? Your sister scares the shit out of me."  
He laughed. A genuine laugh that lasted for a good minute or two. I looked at him confused.  
He stormed my hair and said,"I've heard that before. Don't worry about her. I'm the head of this estate, not her."  
Feeling relived, I sat on his lap until Lara showed up. She shot us a fierce look, and sat across me.  
"Can we sit in our own chairs like adults? Is that too much to ask for?"  
Calvin rolled his eyes at his sisters snide remark and let me off his lap. When we were all properly seated, the slaves served our dinner. An awkward silence fell over us, until Calvin decided to break it.  
"Lara dear, I have something important to tell you."  
Lara kept eating her food, and didn't acknowledge her brother.  
"Fine. If you're gonna ignore me, I won't sugar coat it. Sheba's pregnant. Oh, and we're gettin married after."  
Lara almost choked on her piece of steak. After she finished coughing she screamed.  
"WHAT?!"  
She jumped out of her chair, knocking it down to the floor, and continued screaming.  
"CALVIN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! WITH HER?! A NIGGER?!"  
Calvin got out of his chair and pushed his plate down the long table.  
He stepped towards his sister and grabbed her by the shoulders. Holding her in place, he calmly said, "Lara. I'm the head of this house. I make the rules. I can do whatever the fuck I want! I'm not asking for your damn approval, cuz I don't need it! Just wanted to let ya know."  
He let her go and sat back down. Lara glared at us one last time, and ran out of the dining room.  
Candie grabbed my hand from under the table and stroked it. Without stopping, he looked me in the eyes, winked, and said,"Lets go upstairs now. I missed that naughty mouth."  
I sighed and went up with him. After I finished pleasuring him, he played with my hair.  
As he stroked my head he stated,"You better get some rest. We're going to the club first thing tomorrow morning."  
I rolled over and snuggled my face into his chest, inhaling his scent until I fell asleep.

**hi everyone! Like it? Thanks for reading! Please review! New chapter up tomorrow! xx**

**(hey lesha! I didn't post your comment because I didn't want to give away any plot secrets! Your'e amazing! Thanks again!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sheba's point of view **

The morning went by in a blur. I was tired but I recalled Cora dressing me up and Calvin presenting me with a pair of diamond, chandelier, earrings and a matching necklace. We ate a small, quick, breakfast, and loaded into the buggy. Calvin was in a good mood. He held my hand the entire ride to the Cleopatra Club. As we approached the black, wrought iron, gates he said,  
"You need to be on your best behavior today. This is a very important business deal and I can't have any mess ups. Understand?"  
"Of course, Monsieur", I replied with a warm smile.  
Pleased, he took my hand and we walked past the intimidating front door. I was surprised that Coco didn't answer the door, but instead there was another slave greeting us.  
"Calvin, where's Coco?"  
He shook his head and said,"Don't worry about it Sheba."  
I questioningly raised my eyebrows and didn't push it any further.  
Calvin's business partner was a fat, older, man who came unaccompanied. My master was nervous all throughout the dinner service. He stuttered, wiped his sweaty palms under the table, and kept fixing his already perfect hair with his hands. The man didn't seem very pleased that I ate with them. He kept his focus on Calvin and just ignored me. Though I knew I shouldn't care, this guy rubbed me the wrong way. After what felt like eternity, dinner ended, and we climbed up to the Julius Caesar room. I took my seat at the bar, and sucked on a candy while Calvin and the man spoke. They talked about their plantations and other random things for a little while, until the man said,"Candie, before we being the fight, I would like to speak to you about something that concerns me. In private."  
Calvin walked over to me, lifted my ringed finger, kissed it and said, " Sheba, go outside and play. I'll be with you in a little bit."  
I slightly nodded my head and exited the room. By outside, Calvin meant literally outside. Like in the gardens. I knew better than to eavesdrop and lurk around, but my curiosity got the best of me. I leaned against the wall and breathed quietly as I listened in.  
"Candie, I have lots of respect for you. Your father was a great friend of mine, and an exceptional business man."  
The man was calling him Candie? No one every called him by just his last name. The man continued.  
"I get it. You're a playboy. You like the ladies, especially your slaves, but I heard something rather unpleasant about ya. A few friends of mine were talking and they said that you impregnated one of your bitches. Is that true?"  
I held my breath. How did he know?  
"Yes. It may be true. How is this relevant to the Mandingo fight? It ain't none of no ones business what I do in my personal life", replied Calvin. There was an edge in his voice.  
"Mr. Candie. Like I said before, I respect you but you've got to understand that around here, you're famous. As a southern gentleman, people have high expectations from you! You can't be getting nigger girls pregnant! No one is going to do business with a man who got his mistress knocked up! Especially not me!"  
I held my hand over my mouth in order to contain my gasp.  
"What do ya mean by that?", asked Calvin.  
The man grumbled and replied,"That means that I'm not doin business with ya no more. Not until you figure out a way to fix your problems. I'm sorry Candie. I really am but I don't want to be effected by your reputation."  
I couldn't handle it any more. I sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping over my dress. I kept running, and didn't stop until I reached the backyard. I took deep breaths and tried to stop myself from crying. I spent an hour just thinking. Thinking about what just happened. There's no way Calvin would want me now. I just ruined one of his biggest deals ever. The lights in the club were starting to go out. I slowly dragged my feet back in the club and made my way towards Calvin's room. I was about to knock when I heard his voice.  
"Let me pour you a drink", said Calvin's voice.  
"Thanks monsieur", answered an unfamiliar female voice.  
"Mm you're a sight for sore eyes", stated Calvin. That's what he says to me, I thought.  
The female voice giggled.  
That was like the cherry on the cake. I felt completely broken. I ran away again, my vision hazy from the tears. The club was quiet. Everyone was either sleeping or fucking. I tiptoed into the kitchen and sat on the floor, holding my head in my hands. I cried until my eyes hurt and my hands were soaked. The kitchens swinging door creaked open and a dark figure creeped in. I didn't recognize who it was until I saw the outline of a giant bow on the figures head.  
"Coco?"  
"Sheba?"  
I got up as Coco turned the light on.  
"What are you doing in here? Oh, look what you've done to your dress!"  
She was right. My pretty outfit was covered in powder and crumbs of bread.  
"Where's Calvin?", asked Coco.  
Just hearing his name made me burst out into tears again. Coco quickly kneeled down next to me and tried to call me down.  
"Miss. Sheba! What's wrong? Maybe I can help."  
Since Cora wasn't here, Coco was my only support system. I told her everything that happened since the last time I saw her. She seemed to honestly pity me. She patiently listened to me vent to her about everything.  
"You poor, poor, thing! I'm so sorry, but maybe you should sleep it off. Come with me, I'll get a room ready for you", said Coco. I gratefully took her hand and followed her though the various halls. She got me settled in a small but cozy, white, room.  
"Sorry that its small. It's all we've got available right now."  
I nodded understanding.  
"Thanks Coco. This means a lot to me."  
Coco curtsied and left me.  
I carelessly shed my dirty dress and toppled onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.  
I woke up, feeling depressed and melancholy. There was a tray of food on the small rooms table. I slowly ate it, as I remembered the events of last night. Next to the tray was a light blue, dress, waiting for me. I got dressed and made up my face. Half and hour later, Coco came to fetch me.  
"Monsieur. Candie is expecting you outside."  
I forced a smile on my face as I approached him.  
"Hi", I said.  
"Hi", he replied.  
The tension around us was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
We rode all the way back to Candyland in silence. I avoided eye contact and so did he.  
Why was he ignoring me? I wasn't the one cheating. I didn't deliberately ruin his business deal. He was so damn wealthy anyways. Why throw such a fit over at most, one thousand dollars?  
When we arrived, he jumped out of the buggy and stormed away from me, yelling orders as he passed. I followed him. He saw me coming and he quickened his step.  
"Monsieur?"  
No response.  
"Calvin can we talk?"  
Silence.  
I couldn't bear it anymore.  
"CALVIN PLEASE?!"  
He stepped in his office and slammed the door in my face, leaving me looking like a kicked puppy.

**hi guys! Enjoying it so far? I hope so! Please review! New chapter will be up tomorrow! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Narrator point of view **

Calvin Candie stepped into his office, where his sister Lara was waiting. He wasn't in the mood to talk, especially with her.  
"Is this important?", asked Calvin. The sting in his voice was obvious, but Lara didnt seem to care.  
"Everything's important, but this is about your Mandingo business", replied Lara. She had a smirk on her face as she opened up letter and began reading it.  
"Dear Mr. Candie, I'm sorry to inform you that I am no longer interested in collaborating with you. There's been quite a lot of talk around you and your mistress and I don't want to be involved with someone who acts as careless as you do", read Lara, with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.  
Calvin blinked a few times and asked, "Is that it?"  
Lara folded the letter and passed another one to Calvin. He opened it, read the first sentence, and ripped it up.  
"I just don't get it! Why all the fuss over her?! No one cared until now!God dammit!", yelled Calvin.  
Lara shot out of her chair and clenched her fists.  
"That nigger gal is ruining your life Calvin! You have to get rid of her!", screamed Lara.  
She walked up to him, put her hand on his shoulder, and said, "Trust me, it's for the best."  
Lara left the room and left Calvin alone, to rage.  
He began to demolish the room. Pillows flew, he ripped the books, turned over furniture, and broke statues, as he wondered how this mess even happened.  
**flashback**  
The same way it happened when he was eighteen years old. Calvin continued to destroy the room as he reminisced about his first love, another slave girl. She worked in the house as a maid and Calvin got to see her everyday. Her name was Marilyn. She was about seventeen and he was eighteen. It started with a wave every now and then, but soon turned into quick hook ups behind closed doors. Calvin's father was a strict man. He had forbidden any intimate relationships with the help, and young Calvin knew that the consequences would be high if his father ever found out. The young Candie feared his fathers wrath, because of the cruel way he treated the slaves. A year passed and Calvin had become quiet serious with Marilyn. He wanted a better life for her, away from all the chains and shackles of slavery. Though it was risky, Calvin had arranged for him and Marilyn to escape Candyland for good. Unfortunately, his father was a smart man, and found out about their sweet escape. The older Candie was so angered by Calvin's love for the salve girl that he plotted to kill her. A few nights after the attempted runaway, Calvin's father dragged the two lovers into his office. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Marilyn, but before he could do anything, Calvin jumped in front of her. He protested and begged his father to kill him instead of her or with her. The older Candie was down right annoyed at that point. He forcefully pulled his son out of the way and shot the innocent girl. Before leaving he turned to his son and said,"I ain't killin my only son. No, you're gonna live here and remember. Remember that niggers are no damn good."  
**present **  
As Calvin remembered Marilyn and her impact on him, he realized that Sheba was his Marilyn right now. Sheba was the only thing that he was willing to give up his life for.  
"No. I can't loose her too", said Calvin to himself. He left the dissolved office and made his way to Sheba's room.

**Sheba's point of view **  
I heard it all. I heard Lara tell Calvin to get rid of me, and that Calvin had lost more business partners. All I've done is cause trouble for him. If I loved him I would let him go. I locked the door, sat on my bed, and shamelessly downed a bottle of Calvin's hardest liqueur. I kept thinking about what Lara had said. I was a liability. I was worthless. Bottle after bottle, I began to believe her. I couldn't hold him back any longer. It wasn't right. he couldn't even look me in the eyes after what happened at the club. I was ruining his life. I took my dress off and reached for the shaving razor that I took from Calvin's room. He would understand, right? I drank another bottle before I began cutting into my arms. Blood splurged out of my left arm, then my right arm. The little lines of blood dripped all over the white sheets. I cried and told myself that I was doing a good deed. I began to fade in and out of consciences, but I could hear Calvin yelling for me. I smiled, a biter sweet smile. The doorknob began to jingle.  
"Sheba open this damn door!"  
"SHEBA!"  
I ignored him. I was too weak to even turn myself around to face the door. He kicked the door open and ran to my bed.  
I looked into his eyes and whispered,"I'm so sorry. I.."  
Before I could finish my sentence, everything around me turned black.

**hi guys! Intense chapter! Please review And stay tuned for the new chapter tomorrow!Xx**

** lesha. Thanks girl! You're the best! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Narrator point of view **

Calvin Candies eyes widened, his pupils dilated, and he fought back tears as he watched the only person he loved slowly fade away. He climbed up on the bed, and shook Sheba's limp head.  
His navy blue suit stained as he check her bloody arms for a pulse.  
"No, no, no, no!"  
"CORA! HURRY!"  
He paced the room, shaking and shivering, as Cora frantically ran into the room.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE ALIVE?!", screeched Cora.  
She ran to Sheba's side and violently grabbed her.  
"COME ON SHEBA! WAKE UP!WAKE UP!"  
Calvin pushed Cora aside, and said,"It's no use! We need a doctor right away!"  
He fled the room and sprinted to the stables.  
"Billy! Billy, ride to the town and bring back the best damned doctor you can find! It's urgent!"  
Billy, the head tracker, nodded at Candie, surprised by his disheveled appearance. Calvin watched eagerly as he galloped off and he didn't leave the barn doors until Billy returned.  
"I brought ya a doctor. Claims ta be the best the town could offer", stated Billy.  
Calvin dragged the doctor into the mansion and up to where Sheba laid.  
"I don't know what happened. I had to force the door open and when I did.."  
Calvin pointed to the bloodied bed and the equally red girl who was on top of it.  
"Oh my!", exclaimed the doctor. He pulled out a flashlight, and check Sheba's vitals.  
"Barely hanging in", stated the doctor. He stitched the deeper cuts and tried to pump her stomach.  
"That's all I can do Mr. Candie. I have no idea why she's passed out for so long, but if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning, you'll have to let her go. Any health conditions I should know about her?", asked the doctor.  
Still shocked and stricken by the whole situation, Calvin looked at the doctor, hazy eyed.  
"She's pregnant."  
The doctor bit his lip and shook his head.  
"After all those bottles, that stress, and the pressure put on her body, there's no way. I'm sorry Mr. Candie, but you can kiss that baby good bye."  
Calvin didn't even look up. He buried his head deep in his hands and wept. It was as if all the emotions he had, flowed out of his eyes during that very moment.  
The doctor turned to Cora and gave her precise instructions.  
"Now if the girl don't wake up by morning, put her down. If she do wake, keep an eye on her. That was some major damage she put on herself. Also, watch for sickness. She's lost the baby and its going to be messy for a few days."  
With a tip of his hat, the doctor left, and Cora followed, leaving Calvin alone with the fainted Sheba. He climbed in her bed and stroked her neat hair.  
"This is my fault. I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm so sorry Sheba."  
He snuggled into her chest and cried at the thought of daily life without her. The tears from his eyes mixed with the drops of blood on Sheba's chest. Calvin gingerly reached or her hand. It was cold, limp, stiff, like a zombies touch. He let it go, disturbed by the thought of her being dead. He placed his lips upon her ear.  
"Don't you dare leave me, Sheba."  
Calvin stared at her, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. Hours passed, and Sheba was still unresponsive.  
Monsieur looked at the grandfather clock across the hall. If Sheba didn't rise within an hour, he would have to give up.  
Calvin Candie, the grown man, the cruel, ruthless, slave owner, Mandingo dealer, pimp, and usually cold hearted white supremacist, bawled.  
He stood over Sheba's body weeping, like no one ever did. His eyes emptied like a river that had been dry for years. His salty tears fell on her. The pain and agony rolled down her face, chest, and softly cleaned the mess off her caramel colored skin. Sheba's eyelids fluttered while her master heaved and cried over her. It was like a sudden bolt of energy ran through her body. Body electric, she snapped her eyes open and rose halfway out of bed. The gruesome sight reminded her of exactly what had happened. She looked over at the grief stricken man and smiled a little.  
Calvin whipped his head up. He couldn't believe it. She was awake, smiling at him, like a resurrected angel.  
He wiped the tears away from his eyes and tried to regain his poise and confidence.  
"Well, I'll be damned", stated Calvin.  
Sheba happily stared at him. It was obvious that he loved her. The fact that he was crying over her gave her just enough strength to throw her arms around him.  
No words. Sheba just held him, he nestled into her, and they stayed like that until Stephen rang a bell for dinner.

**hi everyone! Like it? Please review and be prepared for a new chapter tomorrow!Xx**


	13. Authors note

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry today this was totally unexpected. I'm an understudy for my high schools play and the girl who is the lead didnt show up so I had to take over for her. On top of that, I have a bit of a writers block. I really didn't want to write a shitty, short, chapter, so please be patient until tomorrow. I promise a juicy, longer, satisfying chapter for tomorrow! Once again, so sorry! See you tomorrow! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Narrator point of view **

One week passed. Sheba and Calvin recovered, both mentally and psychically. Sheba had noticed Calvin acting weird during breakfast, and when she asked him about it, he tried to play it off. Something was deeply irritating him. He excused himself from the table and went to his office, closing the doors behind him.  
"Stephen did ya get me what I asked you to?", asked Calvin.  
Stephen who was already in the luxurious office, pointed to a bouquet of white roses.  
"Good. Try to keep Sheba occupied today. I don't want anyone around me today", commanded Candie. Stephen nodded and left him. Calvin checked his appearance in a mirror. Running a hand through his gelled back hair, he grabbed the roses gently, and attempted to sneakily go through the back door of the house. Unfortunately for him, Sheba saw him.  
"Where are you going Monsieur?"  
Annoyed, Calvin pushed the flowers behind him and said,"Don't worry about it. Go play with the horses. I'll be back real soon."  
Sheba confidently rolled her eyes. She saw the flowers and arrogantly thought that they were for her. Who else would they be for?  
She smiled sweetly and waited for Calvin to stroll past the gardens and towards the woods.  
Once again, curiosity got the best of her. Sheba grabbed a purple sun hat and went down the same path that Calvin had.  
"Where you think ya goin girl?! Get your ass back here! Hey! Hey!"  
Stephen kept yelling after Sheba, but she ignored him, knowing that he would never catch up to her. The weather was nice outside. Warm but breezy, unlike the usually, crazy, hot days. The field slaves watched her in awe. Few of them had ever seen her, but all of them knew who she was. Her long silky hair flowed behind her as she speed walked in order to keep Calvin in sight.  
Even the trackers stopped to enjoy the view of the beautiful, young, girl, going past them like an angel. As Sheba entered the forest, Calvin's impeccable figure was vaguely visible.  
"Agh! Where is he going?!", Sheba wondered aloud.  
Because of the many twigs and leaves on the ground, she had to take careful steps to keep her presence a secret. Calvin did turn around a couple times to check his surroundings. He was getting away and Sheba didn't want to get lost in the vast woods, so she began to run. In her heeled shoes and floor length dress, it was inevitable that Sheba would fall. She approached a decently sized log, and tried to athletically hop over it from a jog. Her satin dress got caught on to a stump in the log and Sheba fell flat on her chest, cracking many twigs and making a loud thump as she hit the ground.  
Calvin whipped his head around and furiously stared at his fallen mistress.  
"Shit!", exclaimed Sheba as Calvin stomped towards her.  
His expression seemed to grow angrier and angrier as he got closer to her.  
Sheba frantically tried to get off the ground but her hasty manner caused her fall again.  
Calvin yanked her up and he stared into her eyes, satanically.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
She innocently looked into his piercing, cobalt, eyes, and replied,"Um. I was just curious Monsieur. I really wanted to know what those flowers are for."  
He let go of her arm and Sheba took a few careful steps backwards, in case he got violent.  
He shook his finger at her and said,"I told you to play until I came home. It's none of your business what I do in my free time!"  
Sheba looked down ashamed and mumbled an apology.  
Calvin smoothed his kept beard and looked at Sheba, intrigued.  
Her audacious but blameless behavior brought a smile to his face. She was naive and so inexperienced in such a cute way that he couldn't stay mad at her for long. Sheba raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in expression, not sure what to expect.  
"You clever little minx! Ain't no one ever try to test me like that!", exclaimed Calvin as he clapped his hands together.  
He lit a cigarette and pondered for a minute before he started again.  
"Now you said you wanted to know about these flowers. These violets here."  
Sheba nodded excitedly. Calvin took her hand and they continued walking.  
"Now way before I knew you or took ownership to this here plantation, I had a secret little lover. We were young, rash, dumb, and not careful enough. My father found out and killed her, right in front of my eyes."  
He paused, took a deep breathe, and continued, his voice cracking as he went.  
"Every month, on the 10th, I leave violets at her memorial tree."  
He pointed to a large oak tree in the middle of a vast, open, empty, field.  
They walked in silence to the tree. Sheba stood a few steps backs, wanting to give him space.  
He fell to his knees and gently placed the violets at the foot of the tree.  
Five minutes later he got up and said,"You were always as alluring and sweet as a violet".  
Sheba felt completely moved. She had never seen Calvin so down and hurt by anything, other than her suicide.  
He held back his tears and quickly walked away, passing Sheba on the way.  
She saw his pain and couldn't just stand there and let him walk away so internally conflicted.  
Sheba jogged to him, grabbed his arm, and attempted to turn him around. He looked at her, with sad eyes.  
She wanted to say something really bad, but everything she thought of sounded cheesy or fake.  
He was starting to lose his patience and right as he tried to lose her grip, Sheba grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips. He didn't object and even gave her a little tongue. Calvin pulled away and the life returned in him. He places his hands around her waist and said,"I'm sorry sweet meant a lot to me and sometimes I forget that I'm quite lucky to have a pony like you in my life."  
Sheba thought he was on the right track until he called her his pony. She giggled at him, surprised that she was surprised by his cockiness.  
"Thanks Calvin", she said, knowing that he was genuinely trying to be polite.  
"See! That's my girl! Lets get back home. I almost forgot about the little present I have planned for you."  
They locked hands and ran through the small forest, eager to get to the big house.

**hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! My account was being weird and I had to contact the fanfic people to get it fixed. Anyways, enjoy, review, and be back tomorrow for more! Xx**


End file.
